Labyrinthian Drama
by Capitallia
Summary: A series of short one-shots between the citizens of Labyrinthia.
1. Eve x Espella

**_*SPOILERS* DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED PL VS PW_**.

It was some time after The Professor and The Defender had visited Labyrinthia and Eve was busying herself with fixing the veil on her Great Witch outfit, which was hanging on by a few weak threads. It's not often she had to use it but the outfit brought with it pride and confidence. The latter which she often lacked in large groups. It took some time but Eve finally managed to thread the needle, which today was giving her some bother.

Something was playing on her mind and even the easiest tasks were proving difficult as she couldn't concentrate. After a further five minutes and only stabbing herself with the needle three times she secured the veil to the point of her left cone.

Now that that was done she didn't have anything to distract herself with anymore so her mind was wondering ten to the nine.

She recalled that day when nothing was in check anymore and she felt everything spiral out of control. Eve, or as she was called then, High Inquisitor Darklaw, had worked as hard as she could to get the revenge she had waited three months to do. She made sure Zack was out of the picture by having him arrested for treason a gist her and the Storyteller. She remembered how the trial went watching her get tried for being the Great Witch Bezella. The very same woman that she couldn't now get out of her mind. Most importantly of all she remembered that moment when she left the trial and scaled the bell tower. She was under the cover of her invisibility cloak. She remembered her heart thumbing against her chest as she climbed over the rotting wood and waited. She knew Espella was going to do something stupid. As Espella fell her heart stopped. What if I miss her and she fell? She composed herself and at the right moment her hand shot out and gripped Espella's wrist. It was then she knew that she wanted more than to rekindle their friendship, but Espella was too innocent.

With the crunching of the wood as it snapped filled her head she didn't notice Eve the cat slink onto her lap. The loud purring produced by the cat was enough to bring her back to reality. Where the cat was Espella was soon to follow, most of the time. Eve and Eve had a bit of a connection, both sharing the same name and having a friendship with the owner.

Sadly though today was one of the days where Eve was on her own and Espella was working her shift at Aunt Pattys.

* * *

It was a few days later and Eve had been to visit the grave of her father, Newton Belduke. It had been a year since his death and already people had forgotten how vitally important he was to the town, except the Storyteller and one other person. As Eve was leaving she noticed a familiar red cape, hood up, coming this way. She knew who it was instantly of course.

"Espella!", Eve found herself shouting before she could stop herself. Espella's head snapped up and she greeted Eve with a warm smile. Quickly regaining her usual composure she held while as inquisitor Eve gave her a small smile in return.

"Hi, Eve. I was just coming over to see if you were ok. You look sad." Espella said with her usual cheeriness. That was something Eve noticed about Espella, even when they were children. She always made sure everyone was ok before being happy herself. If someone else being happy meant she'd be hurt she'd do it. Eve was always there to keep Espella happy. They became great friends because they were always there for each other.

"No, yes. I mean, I am fine Espella. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's been a year since.. Since you say you're ok do you want so come to Aunt Patty's for some bread? She asked me to invite you over."

Eve wondered if Aunt Patty really had invited her over or was it just Espella extending the arm of friendship once again. Either way she couldn't refuse out of the grounds of pure manners. She knew that Espella wouldn't take no for an answer and Aunt Patty would ambush her with flour. Eve nodded and let Espella lead the way. Absentmindedly Eves hand trailed up to her pendant, the pendant they shared. They had one each and it was the only symbol of their friendship during the years Eve changed her name and cut of all contact with Espella. She's been forgiven for that as it was out of her best interests to keep Espella safe. Although now and Eve would get a pang of sadness and guilt she remembered for over twelve years she had no contact with her friend. She hated herself for that, it put Espella through unnecessary suffering.

"Eve! Eve! Snap out of it! You're having a daydream! We are here now!"

Eve's hand dropped from the pendant as she realised that they were in fact here she was deep in thought the entire walk to Aunt Pattys bakery and Espella's home. Aunt Patty was outside of the shop ready to great them. Suddenly Eve was stuck with a bout of nerves and became really shy.

"Why did this feel like she was introducing me her parents for the first time? I already know her parents! Get yourself together Eve!" Eve thought to herself as Patty and Espella went into a full scale conversation about bread. How one woman could become so engrossed and obsessed in bread she would never know.

"Eve, why don't you come inside dear. You're looking rather pale. Espella get the girl some water. Are you feeling ok m'dear?" Aunt Patty gripped Eve by the arm talking her inside.

"...I am feeling very much fine...

... It should be you worrying about yourself..."

Eve had slipped into the guise of Great Witch. This was her defensive mechanism. When ever she felt nervous or shy or under powered she became the great witch and the suddenly became filled with confidence. Sometimes she wished she could be back in Eldwitch woods where she had an army of Shades that would do her bidding, hoping to impress her. The power of the position and the confidence that followed. Her shyness made her a target, so the Great Witch is her way of protecting that.

"Oh Eve! You're always so sinister aren't you! You don't have to be shy, it's only Patty and us."

That's exactly why she was shy. Although Patty focused so much on her bread she would do anything to protect Espella. It wouldn't be the first time Eve had flour thrown at her.

"...I am sinister... Deadly...

...And I am not shy..."

"Now see here, there will be no Great Witches in my bakery. Either you become yourself or Espella will be eating your eclair."

* * *

Espella came to Eve last night that Layton and Wright would be visiting the town in a few weeks. Espella was excited, she would always talk about how he brought the two back together and it was the happiest thing that's ever happened for Espella. Eve decided she would tell Espella how she felt before they came.

She devised a plan, involving Eve the Cat. She would agree to meet Espella at the bell tower for a picnic. Anything Espella wanted as she as always insisting they spend time together to make up for twelve years of lost time. No matter what they did the outcome would still be the same. She would confess to her friend they she might want something more than friendship. She doubted that Espella would ever feel the same way but at least it was one less cross Eve had to carry.

* * *

It was seven pm the following evening and Eve was sat crossed legged waiting for Espella to show up. They needed both pendants to get up to the belfry after all. The time slowly passed and Eve grew ever more impatient. It was almost eight o'clock before Espella arrived with the picnic basket and her usual cheery attitude.

"Sorry I'm late Eve! Aunt Patty wanted to bake us fresh buns and pasties to go with our picnic."

"That's ok Espella. I was beginning to grow weary that you had forgotten our arrangement. Could I have your pendant please?"

With two pendants Eve would be able to solve the puzzle to gain access to the belfry. She placed the two into their respective grooves and proceeded to solve the puzzle with ease. Such was a simple puzzle for Eve, who was a master puzzle solver. Within a minute Eve had matched the two beams of light with their crystals. A loud clanking rumble could be heard as the stairs to the belfry appeared and the two made their way to the top.

Espella forgot to bring up the picnic basket so Eve used the time she was gone to compose herself. When she returned she say down crossed legged in front of Eve. The basket to the side of the two open to reveal an assortment of food form sandwiches, apples to some chocolate cake and eclairs. Aunt Parry really went all out today. Eve took a deep breath.

"Espella we need to talk. There's something I need to tell you."

Espella swallowed her sandwich and looked up attentively. While Eve took yet another deep breath. She could feel a wave of nerves coming and she wanted to say what she had intended to say before she froze up and lost the chance.

"Espella Cantabella. I, Eve Belduke, have known you for most of my life. I just wanted to tell you that... Oh I can't to this..."

"What is it Eve?" Espella reached across and grabbed Eves hands. "You can say whatever it is! You can do it Evie!"

"It's just that.. I-I think I am.. I might be.."

"Go on Eve! Take your time if you have to! I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"...The Great Witch has nothing more to say...

...She has no time for love..."

"Love, Eve what are you talking about?"

"I didn't know how to tell you... I am in love with you Espella. Ever since I stopped you from falling I knew."

Espella didn't reply. She simply leaned in and gave Eve a kiss, on the lips.


	2. Eve x Zacharias

**_Now, I know my first chapter has had a mixed reviews, but as I've said before I'm going to do a series of oneshots. If you have any specific ships you want just pm me and I'll see what I can do. I only do what people ask me to do and Eve x Espella just happened to be the first one I was asked to do. I'm glad you enjoy my writing and I hope you continue to do so. Also I haven't been able to update because I was on holidays for the last month!_**

It was a year after Professor Layton and Sir Blue Knight had visited. Zach had found himself with a lot of free time because his job as an inquisitor and a knight was no longer needed amongst the citizens of Labyrinthia. With nothing to fill his free time he decided an internship at Aunt Patty's bakery was just what he needed. Accompanied by his trusted and loyal companion, Constantine, Zacharias reported each day to the bakery at the same time for an exciting day of work. His task - to bake the finest bread Labyrinthia will ever see. As he kneaded the dough he recalled his first day at the work place.

Aunt Patty had shown Zach exactly how to knead the dough, gently and slowly to produce the finest, fluffiest and tastiest bread possible. Zach copied her every movement with a **CRASH** and a **BANG** and a **POUND**. He was proud at his attempt.

"Zacharias Barnham! What exactly are you doing?! Show the bread some love!" Aunt Patty screeched glaring over at the mangled mess of Zach's dough. "I know you were once a ruthless knight but that does not give you the right to brutally attack the bread like that!" Aunt Patty was practically frothing at the mouth. At the same time Espella Cantabella made her way down the stairs to see what the commotion was about but she quickly retreated when she heard Zacharias make his first mistake.

"What?" He said "It's just bread. It doesn't matter how you knead it, right?". Aunt Pattys face grew steadily red in anger as she witnessed the ultimate sin, blasphemy against bread. She instructed him to sit at the table while she lumbered into the back of the bakery. Very worried he'd lost his internship Zach was thinking of an appropriate apology. From the back room a few strained grunts could be heard. Zach wondered what exactly was going on. Soon he heard her making her way back and what Zach saw would remind him to respect the bread. The largest loaf of bread Zach had ever seen lead the way out of the back room, followed by a straining Aunt Patty. She placed it not so gracefully in front of Zach.

"Eat" she demanded "Respect the fine art that is bread making or next time it will be a bigger loaf..."

The tinkling of the bell above the bakery door snapped him out of his daydream. He had stopped kneading the dough and looked lazy. Quickly without looking up he kneaded with extreme vigour. That was until he heard a very familiar voice followed by Constantines yapping and a meowing. His heart went ba-dum ba-dum as he fought hard to maintain his composure. Constantine had already given an eclair to his cat friend, as he always does. Zach looked up as she spoke.

"Zacharias Barnham, it's good to finally see you do some work." Eve Belduke mockingly commented on the mess of the dough Zach was making. "Although, judging on the mess of that dough I'd say you were slacking off and assumed I was your boss, so you made a mess of the dough in an attempt to look good. Am I right?" As per usual her perceptiveness was spot on and all Zach could do was offer her an eclair.

"D-do you want an eclair? I just made them." He stammered in clear embarrassment.

"No, you can keep the eclair. Actually, you can bring it with you when you come to the Witches Court tonight at seven o'clock. We need to talk."

"Talk? Is it about the eclair I gave you for your birthday? I thought you'd like it..."

"You will find out later Zacharias Barnham."

With that she turned around and both Eve the cat and Eve the person exited the bakery leaving Zach wondering what on earth he did that Eve wanted to talk to him about.

* * *

Once Zach has finished his shift at the bakery and begged Aunt Patty to let him take a basket full of baked goods for Eve, everything he knew to be her favourites, Zach headed home to clean himself up and slipped into his semi-casual modern clothes. As Labyrinthias secret has been revealed he no longer had to wear clothes fitting to the times. Although this left him feeling rather open to attack. As Aunt Patty always says her apron was her armour, it protected her and made her feel safe, such was the same for Zach. His armour was his armour, it was his second skin and it was a wired feeling to be without it. With a final glance at the time Zach made his way to the Witches Court, with his heart beating in his ears.

* * *

Eve decided it would be best to be fashionably late and deliver her news. She decided to keep Zach waiting in anticipation. By the time she arrived at the Witches Court he was already there, back to the entrance facing the statue of Lady Justice. He must have been deep in thought because he didn't even hear her clear her throat to announce her arrival. It was amusing to see him jump when he turned around and she was already seated on top of her old desk. Smirking slightly she watched him compose herself.

"Zacharias Barnham, hello. Sit down, we need to talk." She addressed him while gesturing towards his desk. Zach manoeuvred backwards towards his own table, tripping over his own feet and crashing into the desk. Flushing a violent shade of red he quickly got up and ignored the pain.

"Hello Eve, you're looking well.. I mean.. Good. You're looking good.. Ahem.. I Zacharias Barnham am fiiiiiiine" Zach used his chords of steel to get this point across effectively making himself look foolish. Clearing his throat he gestured towards the bracket full of baked goods. "It's all for you Eve, I picked your favourites"

Eve looked at the basket and saw that they were all indeed her favourites, including an eclair nestled in the middle of the basket.

"Zacharias Barnham, I have been thinking about that eclair. I just thought I should say as stupid as it was the thought was what counted. Anyway, I would like to say that what you were trying to say, is mutual to what I'm trying to say and I think we should try it out"

"So? You're saying you want to give us a try"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying"

With that Zach jumped up with glee and smiled a big smile.


	3. Author Note

Hey guys,

I'm really glad so many of you are liking my one shots so far. I would just like to address one issue I've had, please don't be offended. I've had a number of reviews urging me to add a new chapter. Currently I am unable to because of two reasons. A) I currently am in my first semester of university that that's my main priority at the moment. B) My muse is currently absent and I don't think it'll return some time soon. If you could please stop begging for a new chapter that would be great because I really don't want to disappoint by not uploading but I currently do not have the time.

Thanks,

Chlorofullofit


End file.
